This invention pertains to a food packaging apparatus. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device for defining a loop handle in a tubular covering, such as an expandable mesh covering, for a food product, such as, but not limited to a meat product.
It is known in the food packaging industry to vacuum wrap consumer portions of food products, especially meat products. It is also known in the art to use expanded mesh coverings for food product during processing. To facilitate carrying, it has become customary to provide a tubular cover, such as an expanded plastic mesh cover for the vacuum wrapped food product. Further, this tubular mesh cover has a loop in one end in order to define a handle. Presently, formation of this loop handle is accomplished manually by hand. In this regard, a worker will bag the food product in the tubular expanded mesh covering, gather, or compress, an extended portion at one end, manually loop this extended portion back on itself and then clip the loop, with a conventional clipping apparatus, in order to secure the loop. Conventional clipping machines attach two clips, one to secure the bottom of the next covering to be formed and one to secure the loop handle. The conventional clipping machine then cuts the tubular covering between these two clips. Manual loop formation can limit the rate of production. What is needed is an apparatus for defining a handle in a tubular covering for a food product.